Silver Assassin
Biography Crystos was born into an aristocrat family of Germany, and is supposedly a descendant of Otto von Bismarck. His father, Christoph Silver, was a leading bureaucrat, interested in bringing Germany back as a super power. However, do to political intrigue and rivalries, he and his family were forced to flee Germany. Crystos was 5 when this happened, and was unaware of what was going on. They moved to British Columbia, Canada, in order to start over. They settled in Victoria, where Christoph again went into politics. However, he never succeeded in gaining more than a minor position. As Crystos grew older, and learned more of his past in Germany, he became disenchanted with politics, instead focusing more on a more military outlook. Thusly, at 15, he began training in several different marital arts and weapons techniques, such as swords and guns. At 18, he moved south, to a military school in Seattle. He trained for one year, and became a soldier at 19. He did not take long for him to become one of the best, and was promoted to the rank of lieutenant with a few months. However, at the age of 20, his father died of an unexpected heart attack. His relationship with his father had been good, although Crystos did not agree with his involvement in politics. The death sent him spinning into a period of grief, where he took leave from the military. He returned a year later, but was only an empty shell focused on completing his duty. Thusly, he was drafted into a secret organization inside the CIA, and sent into dangerous mission after dangerous mission. Finally, one mission proved too dangerous, with a base in South America. He was sent to infiltrate it with 4 other operatives. However, during the mission, something went wrong, and the base was destroyed. Crystos was the only presumed to have survived, but with critical injuries all over his body. His face and head were the only things not affected. A radical procedure was called for, the only one that could possibly save Crystos’ life. The CIA contacted a man known as Mist who constructed suits that enhanced a person’s ability. However, he had never done anything as extensive as what Crystos needed. He took it as a challenge, and was successful in encasing Crystos in a flexible cybernetic suit. Crystos could never take it off, but it did give him enhanced ability. He could be run through or shot multiple times before the suit failed, and any limbs that were lost could be re-attached. He could also move faster, jump higher, and fight better than any normal human. The only real weak point was his head, which was still organic. He placed a bullet proof glass helmet over his forehead to compensate, but his face and the back of his head were still vulnerable. He worked with the CIA for another year, but slowly he grew tired of working for them. They seemed too much like the politics he had scorned. At 25, he left service, but not without repercussions. The CIA did not approve of a rogue super solider being loose, and so sent several assassins to deal with Crystos. None were successful, but due to their attempts, Crystos went into hiding. As of the present day, the whereabouts of Crystos are unknown. What is known is that it appears he has taken the path of a mercenary, taking jobs whenever he can do so secretly and safely. Skills Crystos has only one real skill, that of a mercenary and soldier. He is able to fight with virtually any weapon, be they gun, sword, or bare fist. He knows many military tactics, and can lead when he needs too. He has also gained a mastery of driving, being most proficient with a motor bike. Powers Crystos really has no powers, outside of the suit that he wears. With it he is able to move faster than any human. He can fight with more skill than the best martial artist, thanks to the increased speed and versatility of the suit. Also, the suit provides some protection against attacks, such as being able to survive being run through or shot. Since most of his body is the suit, he also heals faster than normal. His reaction time is heightened as well, being that he can dodge bullets to some degree. Mostly from pistols, he has a hard time with machine guns. Tools and Equipment He carries a Katana on his back, and a shorter one at his hip. He also has nerve toxin darts in his right knuckles, with poison ones in his left. Ten knives are also woven into the suit, which Crystos can draw with ease. He has a dagger point embedded in both his heels, giving more lethality to his kicks. His main transport is a prototype hover bike. It can turn on a dime, drive forwards while facing the opposite way, and can even more forward when the bike is turned 180 degrees. In the front of the bike are two compartments, where Crystos keeps his spare swords and guns. He also keeps a shotgun and Uzi on the back part of the bike as well. Weaknesses His main weakness is his head, although being partially covered by a bullet-proof glass helmet, is still susceptible to bullets or swords. His other weakness is the suit itself. If it takes enough damage, it will shut down, killing Crystos. However, the damage resistance is high, so it is not a major concern on Crystos’ part. Sources My head Metal Gear Solid 4 Final Fantasy VII Advent Children Category: Males (WH)